Hercules (Mythology)
The son of Zeus, King of the Gods, and the mortal woman Alcmene, Hercules (known as Heracles in Greek) is perhaps the most famous hero of classical mythology. As an illegitimate child, Hercules suffered the rage of Zeus' wife, Hera, throughout his life. When Hera caused him to go insane and murder his wife and children, Hercules learned the only way he could seek redemption was to complete 12 impossible challenges, including the killing of monsters like the Hydra and the Nemean Lion, and quests for fabulous treasures, like the Girdle of the Amazon Queen Hippolyta and the golden Apples of the Hesperides. Against all odds, Hercules completed all the challenges and even protected the gods themselves from an army of giants. Battle vs. Achilles (by The Deadliest Warrior) Hercules is walking through the Greek countryside, javelin in hand and Great Bow and quiver full of poisoned arrows slung over his shoulder. As he walks through the meadow and into a forest he notices an abondoned but battle-ready chariot just sitting there. Puzzled, Hercules comes and checks inside, to see Achilles lying in ambush wih his Gastraphetes crossbow. He fires and a bolt launches itself at Hercules, but it bounces harmlessly off his Nemean Lion-skin cloak. Hercules shouts in rage and drives his javelin straight through the chariot at Achilles, who rolls aside and barely escapes unscathed. The chariot, however, is ruined, stuck firmly into the ground by the javelin. Achilles pulls out his short sword and Hercules angrily pulls a tree out of the ground and wields it as a massive club. Achilles, startled, is frozen in shock and smashed by the huge branches of the tree, a blow that would kill any mortal man. However, his heel was untouched and Achilles bounces back, slashing at Hercules' unprotected face with his short sword, giving him a gash down his cheek. The son of Zeus bellows in rage and grabs Achilles by his tunic collar and punches his face with a mighty fist, but Achilles only receives a black eye. Hercules is confused and drops Achilles, who runs back to the ruined chariot, grabs his spear and battle axe, and runs deeper into the forest. Growling with anger, Hercules pries his javelin out from the destroyed chariot and heads cautiously into the forest, looking between trees for Achiiles. Unknown to him, Achilles has scrambled up one of the olive oaks and jumps down on the demigod warriors with his battle axe, shouting furiously. Hercules falls and the only thing that saves him from the furious blows raining down on him from Achilles is his Lion-skin. Hercules growls and rolls over, dangling Achilles at head-legth with a meaty hand. Acilles desperately tries to cover his heel, and Hercules at once understands this "immortal" man's weakness. Throwing him down into the dirt, Hercules takes out his Great Bow and notches and arrow, but Achilles will not leave his heel unprotected andscrambles back, spear in hand. Lunging at Hercules, Achilles thrusts the spear at the strongman's chest but it snaps like a toothpick against Hercules' hardened skin. Achilles desperately takes out his short sword and runs back into the thick trees, but as he turns Hercules fires another arrow lightning-quick. It goes deep into Achilles' unprotected heel, and the warrior falls in agony. The poison from the arrow quickly sspreads through his body, and after convulsing violently for a few seconds Achilles slumps forward, facedown, dead. Hercules kicks him over to make sure his opponent is dead, then roars in victory and lumbers away. WINNER: HERCULES Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Hercules' strength was able to have him hold out against Achilles until he finally hit the Trojan War hero's mortal heel, and that the Nemean Lion skin prevented Achilles from wounding Hercules before he himself was killed. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cuchulain (by CuchulainSetanta) On a Greek mountain road, Hercules strides along the path, carrying his club and his bow slung over his shoulder. Suddenly, from the other direction, he hears the sound of wheels approaching. Curious, he stops, getting out his bow and notching a Hydra poisoned arrow, just in case. The sound turns out to be from a chariot carrying Cuchulain. Seeing the weapon in Hercules' hands, Cuchulain jumps out of the chariot, grabs his infamous spear, Gae Bulga, and brandishes it at Hercules. Aiming at the massive Irishman, Hercules fires. With quick reflexes, Cuchulain catches the arrow before it hits him, and bites it in half. Hercules is stunned by his opponent's show of force, and Cuchulain returns fire with his sling. Crouching down, Hercules allows the stone to hit the Nemean Lion hide, glancing it off. Hercules then hefts his club and charges Cuchulain. Cuchulain thrusts at Hercules with Gae Bulga, but again, the weapon glances off Hercules' armor. He thrusts again, only to have his spear cut in half by Hercules' club. Now angered, Cuchulain gives in to his riastrad (berserker rage), and picks up his sword, Caladbolg, and his Axe of Uath, dual-weilding against the Greek demigod. Hercules is caught off guard by Cuchulain's fury, struggling to keep up with Cuchulain's strikes. Soon, Cuchulain has the upper hand, pulling the lion skin off of Hercules with Caladbolg. He strikes again and again at Hercules with his weapons, inflicting several large gashes in the demigod's skin. However, Hercules regains his bearings, grabbing the lion skin off the ground and slashing Cuchulain's leg with the paw. The claws easily rip through Cuchulain's flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of this, Hercules springs back up and bashes Cuchulain's face in with his bare hands. Then, he picks Cuchulain up and tosses him back into his chariot, sending it plummeting off the mountain. Picking his club back up, Hercules holds it aloft and lets out a mighty shout. Expert's Opinion Cuchulain got an impressive amount of votes from those who knew and love the Celtic way of war. However, this was greatly overshadowed by fans of Hercules, who pointed out his lethal arsenal, both natural and man-made, as well as his impenetrable armor. When it comes to legends, the ones most fondly remembered always come out on top. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Beowulf (by Swg66) The scene opens up on thin mountain range. Hercules is walking along a path with his club slung over his shoulder. Beowulf appears from over a small ridge on the range. Seeing each other, Hercules pulls out his bow, and sends and arrow at Beowulf. Putting his sheild up, the arrow bounces harmlessly off it. Trying agains with the same results, Hercules draws his Hydra blood arrow and shots it. Again blocking it, Beowulf seems to think nothing of it, but vapors begin to rise from the ground. The vapors alone casue his skin to burn. Dropping his shield in pain, he draws his own bow. Hercules is now charging him with his club raised. Beowulf shots but is shocked to see it bounce off Hercules should. Shooting one last shot, which also fails, he picks up his sword. Hercules bares down on Beowulf and swings his club with all him might. Beowulf dodges just in time to avoid being hit but the stone beneth him shatters. Looking on in shock at the strength of his opponent, he quickly recovers and swing his sword at Hercules back, only for it to bounce off the Nemean lion skin. Hercules taking advantage of Beowulf's shock he swings his club at him. This time he cathes Beowulf in the center chest, sending him flying, knocking his sword out of his hands. Flying quiet a distance he skids along the stone and rolls part way off a cliff. Grabbing the ledge, he holds on and see's a small ledge below he drops down to it and starts working his way back around to where he started. Hercules walks to the edge club rasied to finish off his opponent. He finds nothing and looks confused, he is sure that he didn't fall. He looks over the edge and sees the ledge. Jumping down he follows it to find Beowulf. Beowulf has made it back to his starting point and takes up the Sword of the Giant to replace his lost Nægling. Hearing rocks falling behind him he lloks to see Hercules hot on his trail. Heart pounding he charges Hercules, sword held high over his head. Hercules matches his foe and rasies his club. Beowulf swings his sword, cutting through Hercules club and cutting the Lion skin, and drawing blood. Now it's Hercules turn to look shocked, he's never seen anything pirece the Nemean lion's hide. Now the hide is hanging loose, most of it's cut completly off with a second swing from the Giants sword. Beowulf swings the sword again cutting deep into the cliff face. Seeing the power of the Ancient weapon, Hercules reliezes he needs a different tatic to deal with this new event. He runs up a narrow cliff face path, while Beowulf works to free the sword, it only takes a second but it's enough to gain a decent lead. Beowulf follows Hercules up the narrow path, The large sword making it hard to trek easily. Hercules get's off the path and locates as large boulder. Beowulf comes around the the path looking around. He looks up to see Hercules getting ready to throw a giant boulder to crush him. Knowing he won't be able swing his sword in time he drops it and catches the giant rock. Hercules is surprised to see him catch it, but isn't in enough shock to not react. As Beowulf throws the boulder Hercules lands a and solid punch on Beowulfs face. It's not enough to seriosuly hurt him but enough to stun him. Using this chance Hercules gets behind Beowulf and wraps both of his arms around him and trys to crush him with his godly strength. Soon Hercules reliezes somthing is wrong. His grip is losening, he begins to see his amrs beig forced open. Beowulf is not only matching his strength but exceeding it. Beowulf breaks his grip and throws his own punch hard in Hercules stomach. Doubeling over in pain he turns his back to his foe. Rushing forward Beowulf grabs Hercules head. Grabbing Beowuld arms Hercules stuggles with his opponent. Wrapping his arm arounf Hercules neck and placing a hand on top of his head. Hercules is now hammering at Beowulfs arms with his fists. Beowulf jerks and with a sickening crack Hercules stops moving. As his oppoents body goes limp Beowuld lets goes and drops Hercules to the ground, his eyes still open. Beowulf bends over and picks up his foes body and rasies it high over his head. With Hercules limp body held high Beowulf walks over to the ledge and looks into a bottomless pit, Shouting in victory he throws Hercules broken body far out into the pit and watches it disapear into darkness. Picking up the Sword of the Giant he rasies it high shouting loudly in victory. WINNER: Beowulf Expert's Opinion I'm honastly shocked at the out come. While I was pulling for Beowulf I was certain that Hercules would of been at least the intail favorite. The general points for Beowulf's strength of 30 men in his hands out weighed Hercules 10. The Sword of the Gaint was also a big factor as well, it's ability to cleave thru Grendals mother, seems to indicate that virtully nothing can stop it. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Samson (by Cfp3157) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors